


Madness in Blue

by nekosyaoran



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosyaoran/pseuds/nekosyaoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times that the spaceman felt like he was going mad. Not that he wasn't mad in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written a year ago after The Bomb episode of the Voltz series. There's mentions of other characters, but it's mainly about Xephos.

There were times that the spaceman felt like he was going mad. Not that he wasn't mad in the first place; the dwarf added to the madness, and when an array of colorful characters was introduced into his life, his mask of sanity started to crack.

Xephos was unsure when this started to occur. Maybe it started when he and Lalna had worked on the Jaffa Factory while Honeydew was away. Or maybe it began when Sips and Sjin had joined them. There was also the possibility that the mask started to diminish when the spaceman had first met the dwarf.

It didn’t matter when this began, at least not to Xephos. No, he was more concerned about sustaining the mask before it withered away completely. He did it the only way he knew how: telling the truth. Of course, this caused quite a bit of confusion for his best friend when he told the dwarf about his plan to take over the world.

Honeydew brushed it off as a “heat-of-the-moment” comment, but when his intergalactic companion brought it up again, the dwarf decided that the mad scientist had begun to rub off on the spaceman. To the dwarf’s surprise, Xephos denied that Lalna had anything to do with it.

Xephos, along with Honeydew, was a hero. He had done some heroic things, like deactivating the red matter explosive that Sjin and Sips had set off.

Xephos recalled a saying.  _You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain._

Xephos let his mind wander off to his words. _“We’re going to take over the world.”_ The “we’re” changing to “I’m” as he remembered Honeydew’s shocked and confused face. The spaceman knew that his partnership with the dwarf had to come to an end at some point; an obedient servant at best, or a marked grave somewhere he could visit from time to time at the absolute worst.

_"We’re evil, Honeydew."_ Xephos recalled.

"I’m evil." Xephos whispered to himself.


End file.
